The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fluidization device for solid fuel particles.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. For example, a power plant may include one or more gasifiers that react a feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and/or steam to produce syngas, which may be treated prior to use as a fuel. As will be appreciated, providing the gasifier with a substantially uniform and homogeneous distribution of feedstock particles enhances efficiency of the syngas conversion process. Unfortunately, conveying the feedstock particles to the gasifier under high pressure induces the formation of agglomerations that may decrease gasifier efficiency.